1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an illuminating device and, more particularly, to a light emitting module and an LED (light emitting diode) lamp using the light emitting module.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has rapidly developed in recent years, allowing expansion of application from indication to illumination. With its features of long-term reliability, environmental friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for recent lighting products.
A typical LED lamp includes a light emitting module with a number of LEDs put in an array to form a planar light source. Assuming that each of the LEDs is spaced apart an adjoining LED with a distance A, when the distance A is too large, dark regions would be formed on a light-receiving object; when the distance A is too small, a light intensity is too large and a light emitting efficiency of the LED lamp is depressed.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED illumination apparatus to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.